New Girl
by Kurama's white Rose
Summary: YYHIY crossover: A new girl arives at Kagome's and Shuiici's school. The Yu Yu Gang has a new mission. And they ALL get stuck in the Feudal Er! uh oh...this new girl has spilt feelings but not in the way that you would think. 2ed chapter now up!
1. New Girl

Disclamier: Roses r red  
Violets r blue  
I no own  
So u no sue!  
*Giggles* ok my first fic. so here it goes. Oh yea hope ya like.  
  
~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose *~  
  
New Girl  
  
Ch.1: New Girl  
  
Her deep-sea blue eyes gazed at her new class. She automatically walked to the back of the classroom and took an empty corner seat by the windows. She looked out the window her hand wandered to her right ear which had a yellow rose tucked behind it. She lightly touched the rose and looked at the door where a guy walked in. He had long crimson hair and bright green eyes. He smiled and all the girls walked over to him swarming. She rolled her eyes 'preppies' she thought.  
Then a girl with long raven hair ran in "I thought I wasn't gona make  
it today." She gasped. She looked around with her hazel eyes and  
spotted the new girl. All the guys watched her. "Hi, I'm Kagome." She  
walked over to the girl with the rose. 'I've already found the popular guy and girl.' She thought. 'I hate this new high school already.' She smiled at Kagome to be nice though. "Alright settle down everyone." The teacher walked in and the different groups that were talking departed to their seats. Kagome sat down next to her and the preppy red head sat in front of her. All of his fan girls let out a small whine because two of the best red head gazing spots were taken by the two girls in that class that didn't want to gaze. "Today we have a new student.um.Yuchima please stand." Mr. Akito spoke looking at the note he had in his hand. "Konnichiwa." She spoke quietly and bowed slightly. Her waist length brown hair fell into her face, everyone looked at her and she took her seat. Tucking her hair behind her ears she replaced her rose behind her ear. The boy in front of her gave her a quizzical look and she smiled kindly although thinking 'What's his problem?' Mr. Akito called out names from his list when he was done he spoke. "Well Minamino and Higurashi that's a rare event both here on the same day." Kagome blushed and the boy in front of her shifted uncomfortably. "Well let's assign Yuchima buddies to show her around and help her learn about our school." Mr. Akito ran his hand down the class list picking two names randomly, one boy and one girl would be chosen. "Alright Minamino and Higurashi.hum.ok unfortunately you may have to help them." He spoke to Rose Yuchima. "Now the quiz today will be on math." He started on a lecture. When the bell rang for lunch all the students grabbed their lunches or left. Several boys walked over to Kagome and almost all the girls walked over to the red head. Both of them used the same reason to get out of eating with them.Rose. Her eyes widen 'Just great this is Higurashi and Minamino. Just.great.' She smiled at them as they walked over, the departing fans grumbling or glaring as they left. "Konnichiwa, I'm Rose." She spoke quietly. "I'm Shuiichi." The boy smiled "Kagome." Kagome smiled too. 'Just wonderful buddies.preppy buddies.' Rose thought she was more of an outsider. "Where are you from?" Kagome asked her as they walked out of the classroom.  
  
"We just moved from Honshu." Rose responded. "Well that's not too far.you like roses?" Shuiichi asked her looking at the rose. "Um.ya." She pulled down the yellow rose that held her hair behind her ear. It was yellow with pink tips. "Do you have any questions about the school?" Kagome asked. "I don't think so." Rose responded. 'Ya when can I leave.and will you leave me alone.' Was what she was thinking. She spotted Kagome's necklace. "What's that?" "Oh just a puzzle necklace.I have to find all the pieces they're somewhere in my house." She held up the half of the pink jewel that was on the end of her necklace. "Where did you get it?" Rose asked her. "I don't remember." Kagome answered somewhat hesitantly. The rest of the day went by slowly and contrary to her wishes the two did not leave her alone. When the bell rang for the end of school she was finally alone Kagome being ushered away by her friends who were interrogating her about Shuiichi, and Shuiichi trying to get away from his fan club. Rose looked down at Kagome's desk and spotted something that shined in the light on the floor. Picking it up she realized it was Kagome's puzzle necklace. 'I'll give it to her later tonight.' Rose thought after looking around the school for Kagome and having no luck. Rose sighed walking down the street to the park/forest. The first thing she always found after moving was the park. She loved nature and being alone. "Kurama?" She heard someone say. "Why's that name sound familiar." Rose asked looking around to see who said the name. Her blue eyes darted around for movement between the trees she spotted the guy Shuiichi from school and a shorter boy with black hair and blood red eyes.  
  
~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose*~*rose *~  
  
yea hope u liked it so please r&r cuz I noknow if I should cont. If I do it will be only for you guys yea I can take flames I mean we can all use some constructive criticism. And next chapie will be called Schizophrenic? If I  
do it. well Bai bai  
~Rose~ 


	2. Ch 2: Schizophrenic?

Okie here's the 2ed chapter hope anyone who's reading likes it. Now this is so stupid to have a disclaimer I mean come on if we owned the show or characters we wouldn't be writing FANFICS!!! Sorry! Lol I'm ok now onto the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 2: Schizophrenic?  
  
Blue eyes no longer watched the two and silver hair glinted in the sun as the new girl jumped into a tree quietly.  
"Just school Hiei." Kurama answered Hiei's unasked question.  
"Hn. Ok well Yukina and the oaf are going out tonight so I'm going to watch them.just to make sure." Hiei responded.  
"Weren't they going out right after Kuwabara got out of school?" Kurama asked looking back at Hiei. Nether noticed the silent figure watching.  
"Yes."  
"I think their school let out a while ago." Kurama laughed  
"Crap. I better go then Kitsune." He said before leaving.  
Kurama laughed. The girl jumped out of the tree where she was watching and smirked looking at him. Kurama pulled out his rose before turning to look at her, but upon seeing she had no weapon and seemed like no threat he put it away.  
"Your right I can't hurt you nor do I have any intention to." Her kitsune ears twitched.  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked.  
"You don't need to know that." She spoke as she walked towards him.  
She had waist length silver hair with silver fox ears on top of her head. Behind her right ear was a rose it was black and faded red to the tips. She wore a girl's high school uniform. Her piercing gold eyes showed Kurama that indeed she meant no harm; they held pity, love, and sorrow at the same time making her seem kind.  
Kurama didn't back away from the kitsune as she advanced his fox demon pride wouldn't let him.  
"What do you want?" Kurama asked in his same cool tone, she was very close now.  
For an answer she draped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest. Kurama just stood there wondering if he knew this girl.  
"Your fights are very interesting." She spoke then looked up at him. She went up to his chest standing up straight standing on her tiptoes she looked into his emerald green eyes. Then she kissed him lightly on the lips and jumped away, leaving before he could pull away. "You can call me himitsu your himitsu." Her voice carried on the wind.  
"My secret?" He translated it blushing at her forwardness. Kurama followed the girl kitsune's scent threw the woods. Then the trail went cold, like she disappeared, her scent just stopped. Kurama just wandered around from there not far away he came upon a small creek, looking around he spotted Rose kneeling. She poked a small hole in the earth with her long fingernails; dropping a seed in the hole she then covered the seed with the soft dirt. She picked up an empty water bottle, walked over to the creek and filled the bottle; she then walked back over to the planted seed and poured some of the creek water over it. Placing her hand over the seed an inch above the ground she closed her eyes willing it to grow, but being more in tune to her surroundings she only made it sprout before realizing she was being watched. Rose stopped helping the plant and opened her eyes she caressed the small leaves of the plant then stood taking her backpack and water bottle with her.  
After watching Rose leave Kurama stepped out of his hiding spot and walked over to the small sprig. Kneeling down he placed his hand over the plant and finishing what his classmate started he willed the sprig to grow. It grew big and bushy the leaves a deep brilliant green, Kurama stopped only when the plant sprouted buds. Opening his eyes he looked at them.it was a rose bush and the buds were a deep crimson red.  
He stood up smiling at the beauty of the roses. Hiei appeared beside him and spoke. "Toddler has a mission for us.apparently it's important." He smirked and seemed considerably happy about something.  
"What's so amusing Hiei?" Kurama asked not moving but noticed his 'happy' attitude ((a/n if you can call it happy.does Hiei ever look happy?))  
"Koenma interrupted the baka's date." He responded smugly.  
"Oh.guess we better go see our next mission." Kurama spoke before they both disappeared.  
* * *  
Rose looked an address on her hand. "Shrine.where is it?" She muttered looking around. "Oh, right there." She spoke spotting her destination. She ran up the steps and was about to knock on the door when a shout came from inside.  
"I sense an evil spirit a demon! A demon is at our door!" An old man's voice yelled.  
"Er." Rose hesitated before knocking on the door.  
When it opened an old man stood there "DEMON BE GONE!" He yelled slapping a ward on her forehead.  
She fell backward dazed.  
A young boy ran out. "Grandpa I don't think she was a demon."  
"Why?"  
"Well she doesn't have ears or anything like that."  
"What? Is it possible I was wrong? No she is a demon!" The old man spoke  
"Wha." Rose came to. "I think I got the wrong house er.shrine." She spoke.  
"Wait who were you looking for?"  
"Um.Kagome-san."  
"Oh! She's right in the back." The boy smiled pointed around the house to the shrine.  
"Um.Thanks." Rose walked towards the shrine. "Poor old coot he's crazy and doesn't even realize it." She muttered under her breath. Looking around she saw Kagome run into a small well house. She walked to the well house, when she was close she heard voices. "Kagome." Rose spoke walking through the doorway. She expected to see Kagome and one of her family members, but she got a surprise. Shuiichi, a blue haired girl sitting on a floating oar, a short boy with spiky black hair and blood red eyes, a tall boy with short red hair, and a boy with slicked back black hair stood on the ground next to the well. Kagome was looking at them with shock; she was wearing her school uniform and a rather large backpack. Everyone looked at each other silently, apparently the group standing by the well wasn't expecting to see Kagome or Rose, Kagome wasn't expecting to see the group or Rose, and Rose wasn't expecting to see the group. "Well this is awkward!" The blue haired girl spoke cheerfully. "I sense a shard." Kagome whispered. "Wha?" Rose turned to looked at Kagome questioningly. Suddenly several vines came out of the well that Suiichi and his friends were standing by. The short one pulled out his katana and cut half of the vines down in the blink of an eye. "What the hell?" The punk looking one with slicked back hair yelled jumping back. "Who possesses the jewel shards?" A demonic voice asked seeming to come from nowhere. "The what?" The other red head asked. Kagome looked shocked and didn't move. A flash emitted in the well house when it faded away nobody could seem to move. "Now that you are all frozen tell me who possesses the shards. Or maybe you all possess fragments....In that case I'll take you all." The ominous voice spoke. Several vines wrapped around each person pulling them threw one at a time Rose first.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ohhh can anyone guess what's about to happen? Oh well I'll post the next chappie soon! Oh and thanks to all whom reviewed! There was one question that I want to answer but can't until the next chapter cuz I don't want to spoil anything! ^^  
  
~Rose~ 


End file.
